Y pasaron los años
by Ariz
Summary: Historia loca basada en sueño loco... jejeje el futuro conoce su pasado que había sido completamente olvidado, creo que es lo único que se me ocurre, aclaro desde ahora H/Hr y G/D, *Reviews necesitados para elevar autoestima de autora*


Hola de nuevo, tal vez nadie me conozca por que tengo pocos reviews en mi anterior fic pero bueno... Antes que nada quisiera dedicarle éste fic a Lis Jade Black por darme tan buenos consejos, animarme a seguir escribiendo y tener tan buen gusto en cuanto a las parejas; éste no es un songfic y en realidad está muy raro, no me asesinen si las ideas que pongo son muy locas porque no es mi culpa, les confesaré que la idea principal salió de un sueño y que TUVE que plasmar en un Fanfic así que si quieren culpar a alguien sería a mi subconsciente. Primero están los personajes que forman la historia, no son exactamente Harry, Herm, Ron, etc. etc. etc. pero si tienen que ver con ellos indirectamente.

* Henry Poust: Chico de 17 años, muy buen amigo y súper buena onda, nunca se le ve sin sus mejores amigos Robert, Heather y Hailie, excelente deportista, practica basketball, soccer y karate. Lo que más llama la atención del chico son sus enigmáticos ojos verdes combinados con un cabello negro azabache.

* Heather Gilmore: Una chica de 17 añitos, muy interesada en la escuela y dispuesta a hacer por sus amigos lo que sea. Es muy atractiva y sus ojos marrón enloquecieron alguna vez a Robert.

* Robert Watts: Pequeño demente de 17 primaveras, aprecia mucho la amistad de sus amigos, aunque tiene cierto roce con Hailie, pero se nota que le encanta. Indiscutiblemente sobresaliente por sus "llamas en la azotea" (pelirrojo).

* Hailie Michaels: Una gran artista, dibuja perfectamente y adora cantar, es la mejor amiga de Heather, siempre está  en pelea con  Rob y Daniel, tiene una amistad inigualable con Henry pues es su primo. A propósito de su primo, tiene un impresionante parecido con éste último (aún más que con su hermano mellizo), con el mismo color de cabello y los ojos casi idénticos excepto por un tono azulado en el centro.

* Daniel Michaels: El hermano de Hailie, de todos es el que menos amistad hace, es más, parece que le tiene cierto desprecio a Henry y a Rob (aunque el primero sea su pariente), soporta un poco a Heather pues siempre está en su casa con su hermana y Jenny le es un poco indiferente. Cómo hermano de Hailie no comparte nada con ella en cuanto a características físicas pues es un rubio de ojos azules irresistible, lo de irresistible si lo comparte con su hermanita pues se ha tenido que espantar a más yernos de los que pudo imaginar.

* Jenny Watts: La hermana menor de Rob de cinco que se carga el pobre (contándola), una chica algo tímida de apenas 16 años y que por un tiempo fue novia de Henry, se mete mucho dentro del grupo pero no llega a hacer gran amistad con ninguno por lo que a veces se va con Daniel para no aburrirse pues el ver cómo se pelea con los demás la entretiene un poco.

Ahora sí, la historia comienza:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana Heather? – pregunta Hailie un poco aburrida recostada en la pared de la recámara de Heather

- Pues... no lo sé, estas vacaciones tan largas ya me están aburriendo, ya hemos agotado todas las posibilidades: ya fuimos al cine más de diez veces, ya jugamos todos lo juegos de mesa que hay en la casa de las dos, ya alquilamos todas las películas que hay en el Block Buster, ya no puedo ni mover mi mano de todos los dibujos que hemos hecho sólo por diversión de nuestros amigos...

- Que por cierto les encantó verse de todas las formas posibles, se veían genial cuando los pusimos como anime jejeje y ni decir cuando los pusimos de caricatura de diario.

- Si, fue genial, pero ¿ahora que más hacemos?

- No lo sé, mejor les llamamos a Rob y a Henry no lo crees, así tendremos al menos una idea

- Bueno, como tu creas conveniente

Llamaron a sus amigos que vivían en el mismo edificio, Henry llegó casi de inmediato pero como siempre Rob se entretuvo con alguna tontería y llegó tardísimo.

- ¿Qué te crees Robert, que estamos a tu entera disposición y que puedes llegar a la hora que te plazca? – reclamó de inmediato Hailie

- Bueno pues a ti que demonios te importa, es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiera – le contestó furioso Rob

- Si, es tu vida, pero es nuestro tiempo... haces que gastemos nuestras preciadas vacaciones

- AJÁ, te apuesto a que nos llamaron por que ya están aburridísimas

- Pues...  pues, en realidad no tenemos planes pero...

- JA, lo sabía, nos necesitan para que las entretengamos ¿verdad?, ¿es para lo único que nos quieren?

- Pues, si lo ves de esa forma si, al menos tu sí pues Henry es mucho mejor que tu ¿o no Heather?

- Eh... (que le digo), mejor veamos que hacemos y déjense de pelear, de todos modos a los dos los quiero mucho – contestó la muchacha un poco nerviosa

- Bueno, si tú lo dices...  entonces, ¿tienes algún plan? – siguió un poco resignada Hailie

- En realidad si, por eso me tardé un poco, (Hailie carraspeó y dijo en voz baja y sarcástica "¿un poco?"), pero traje este folleto que me llegó por mail ayer, se ve interesante – continuó Rob ignorando a su amiguita

- A ver – sugirió Henry quien había permanecido callado todo este tiempo pues no le agradaba mucho la idea de meterse en las peleas de sus amigos, sabía que siempre terminaban igual: riéndose de la estupidez que alguno de ellos tendía a decir y olvidando todo;  Heather, Hailie y Henry observaron el documento recién impreso el cual decía así:

**CONOZCA SU HERENCIA!**

**Sea testigo presente de lo que decadas antes sucedia en este pais y que segun los datos que estos documentos nos proporcionan no ocurrieron solo en este lado del planeta, observe con sus propios ojos la "magia" que este hermoso castillo recien descubierto nos proporciona.**

**Para mayores informes llame al 58-45-60-72 extension 5972 o mande un mensaje a la direccion: yourmagic****@****back.com**

Les llamó mucho la atención así que decidieron llamar al numero de información y después de pedir ciertos datos decidieron que irían al otro día si todo estaba bien, el lugar estaba un poco retirado por lo que saldrían temprano de sus hogares, todos pidieron autorización y la recibieron de inmediato a excepción de Hailie y de Rob quienes fueron obligados a llevar a su hermano y hermana (menor) respectivamente para poder salir; al día siguiente los seis se reunieron temprano en la mañana y se dirigieron a la dirección que les proporcionaron, al estar allí tuvieron que subir a un bote pues el castillo estaba en una isla o algo así, al llegar se maravillaron de la imponente construcción en la que se encontraban, decidieron registrarse y pagar por su estadía, éste había sido el más grande de los problemas para el permiso de los padres, que el paquete incluía la estadía en el castillo por dos días pero como de costumbre se las arreglaron para convencer a sus padres y hasta lograron recibir un poco de dinero para los importantísimos recuerdos.

Decidieron revisar sus habitaciones y escogieron las que estaban en una torre, al llegar vieron que en la entrada se encontraba anteriormente una pintura pero que debió de destrozarse con el tiempo pues sólo quedaba el marco de la misma alrededor de la puerta, entraron y se encontraron con una sala muy bien arreglada y muy confortable, se dirigieron a las habitaciones y se dividieron en chicos y chicas, las últimas salieron ganando pues la habitación que escogieron era mucho mas amplia que la de los chicos, desempacaron lo poco que habían llevado y salieron para encontrarse con los chicos.

- Wow, Rob, nunca pensé decir esto pero... que buena idea tuviste – dijo Hailie impresionada al ver detenidamente cada detalle del castillo

- ¿Verdad que sí?, me pareció genial el castillito y creo que nos darán una explicación en unos minutos

- En eso tiene usted toda la razón jovencito – interrumpió una mujer detrás de todos, logró sobresaltar hasta a Daniel pues estaba muy bien escondida – les ofreceré la historia de este hermoso castillo, siéntense si así lo desean – obedecieron de inmediato a la mujer y tomaron asiento en una bancas enfrente de una mesa dentro del salón más grande de todos, curiosamente el techo parecía menos antiguo que todo lo demás, era como si hubiese estado cubierto de algo, se dispusieron a escuchar a la anciana.

- Éste castillo estuvo oculto a los ojos de todos por varias décadas, antiguamente se utilizaba como un lugar de enseñanza, en este lugar se les mostraba a cierta clase de jóvenes como utilizar sus habilidades innatas, la leyenda que los documentos encontrados en algunas habitaciones nos cuenta es que durante cientos de años los más pequeños que tenían éstas habilidades innatas ingresaban a este "colegio" para aprender "hechizos" y otras utilidades para su vida diaria – al ver los rostros desconcertados de los seis jóvenes continuo con una explicación más fácil de entender – quiero decirles que en este castillo se les enseñaba a los jóvenes magos a utilizar sus poderes mágicos, utilizabas varitas y montaban en escobas, preparaban pociones y convivían con fantasmas a diario – al notar ahora los rostros de risa que tenían los chicos decidió, bueno, decidió "retractarse" – claro que esto es lo que nos dicen los documentos encontrados, no sabemos si sea verdad pero se han encontrado objetos interesantes en todo el castillo y sus alrededores... si lo desean pueden dar un paseo por todo el castillo, ninguna zona está prohibida y hay mapas en ciertas partes para que no se pierdan, así que adelante.

         Todos decidieron salir de ese cuarto para explorar un poco, al hacerlo notaron que no eran los únicos en el castillo pues una fila de personas estaba llegando por la gran puerta, todos traían unas caras que parecían decir "si me tocan están muertos" y parecía que iban a cumplirlo, se registraron al igual que ellos y comenzaron a criticar todo, incluso al ser invitados por la anciana a escuchar la historia del castillo se rehusaron sólo de ver su vestimenta; parecían unas personas realmente desagradables, la mayoría tenía cerca de veinte años excepto por un pequeño mocoso de ocho años que se veía aún más arrogante que sus acompañantes. Pasaron frente a ellos con la firme intención de ignorarlos pero los recién llegados no permitieron cumplir ese deseo, el más pequeño de todos, que era un pequeño rubio paliducho y sin ningún aire de respeto, comentó de forma sarcástica:

- ¡Vaya, parece que admiten a cualquiera en este mugroso castillo!

- Al parecer sí Alexis, pero no te preocupes, estamos en las suites de lujo, de seguro que no los encontramos de nuevo – le respondió una delgadísima joven de ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color igualmente pálida hasta parecer cadáver.

- Eso espero Brenda por que si no le llamaré a mi padre para que nos vayamos de inmediato, que horror que nos vea alguien conocido con esta "gentuza" – dijo el pequeño con una cara de asco incontenible.

- ¡Cállate pequeño enano cadavérico, que te importa que te encuentres con nosotros en el castillo, no es suyo así que podemos andar donde queramos y encontrarnos con las personas que se nos de la gana! – le gritó furioso Rob al niño

- Calma Rob, no vale la pena gastar saliva por gente como ésta – intentó Henry calmar a Rob

- ¿Cómo que se calme Henry? ¡esta miniatura nos ha hecho pasar como si tuviéramos peste o algo así y quieres que nos quedemos tranquilos, eso sí que no, ROB, estoy contigo! – apoyó Hailie indignada

- Yo igual hermanita, tal vez tus amiguitos no se vean muy presentables pero los Michaels nunca son insultados de esa forma – agregó Daniel en un tono despectivo

- Mejor nos vamos ¿no creen? – ésta vez Heather intentó calmarlos pero tuvo la misma respuesta que Henry.

- No Heather, si ellos nos insultan ¿por qué tenemos que aceptarlo sin decir nada? ¿qué se creen, dueños del castillo o que? – ahora Jenny estaba del lado de los defensores del honor

- Por Dios, que forma de comportarse tiene la gentuza que no respeta a las personas superiores – otro de los jóvenes que acompañaban al niño comentó con desdén

- Superiores mis calzones, ustedes no son más que unos tipos arrogantes que no tiene otro propósito más que arruinar el momento que otra persona disfruta

- Exactamente Rob, no tienen ni el más mínimo derecho a juzgar a las personas sólo por como lucen, ¡si se vieran en un espejo!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo nuestro aspecto? – preguntó una voz grave detrás de todos, apareció un joven muy alto y robusto que tenía las mismas características que los demás, cabellos negros y sin vida con piel más pálida que una pared blanca.

- Bueno, no es que los juzguemos pero... para empezar están vestidos como si fueran a un funeral – comenzó Jenny

- Su piel parece más un papel tapiz de hospital que piel humana -  continuó Daniel

- Sus ojos parecen botones pues no se nota que tengan vida alguna – siguió Hailie

- En conclusión ni siquiera parecen humanos, me recuerdan mucho más a los vampiros que a un ser humano normal – remató Rob. Henry y Heather permanecían callados y relegados del pleito.

- Pues comparados con ustedes somos mucho mejores, es sólo que no aprecian lo que es superioridad -  contestó otro del grupo, en total eran seis personas contando al más pequeño

- JA, si ser superiores es ser como ustedes entonces me halaga que me consideren inferior.-contestó acertadamente Hailie

- Vamonos de aquí, a las habitaciones de inmediato – dijo el mayor de los seis al no encontrar alguna palabra hiriente para defenderse

- ¡Eso es Hailie! – la felicitó Rob con un abrazo, al notar lo cerca que estaban se enrojecieron y se separaron de inmediato – quiero decir... que fue genial, los dejaste sin excusas – siguió Rob estrechando la mano de Hailie, Daniel no estaba muy contento con lo que estaba pasando al igual que Jenny, Heather y Henry sólo sonreían pues sospechaban algo de los sentimientos de sus amigos; pasó el momento y todos decidieron olvidar el asunto paseando por el castillo, era tan grande que no vieron ni la mitad cuando ya era de noche, regresaron a sus cuartos y descansaron, Henry tuvo un sueño muy extraño en el que escuchaba la voz de una mujer y un horrible resplandor de color verde pero de no ser por eso pasaron una grandiosa y reconfortante noche, a la mañana siguiente se dirigieron al salón principal para tomar el desayuno y después exploraron la parte norte del castillo, a Heather le agradó muchísimo la biblioteca que se encontraba ahí pero de inmediato se la llevaron por que sabían que sería un peligro dejarla con tantos libros a su alrededor, al llegar a las afueras del castillo se encontraron con quienes menos deseaban encontrarse, los seis vampiritos arrogantes, al salir de inmediato fueron recibidos con una serie de bolas de nieve que al menos a Rob y a Jenny les dieron en plena cara, furiosos decidieron corresponder al inesperado ataque, incluso Henry y Heather participaron en la venganza, a la hora de aventar las bolas de nieve se fueron formando grupitos para defenderse mejor, Hailie y Rob quedaron juntos inconscientemente, Henry y Heather fueron a su izquierda y Daniel y Jenny a su derecha, fue la mejor forma en que se pudieron dividir pues esa parejas hacían un gran equipo, en especial Heather y Henry. Después de una gran batalla los cadavéricos terminaron rindiéndose y entrando al castillo para ganar calor pues estaban cubiertos de nieve de pies a cabeza. Henry, Heather, Rob, Hailie, Jenny y Daniel celebraron su victoria y entraron también.

- ¡Les enseñamos a esos pesados quienes son los superiores! – gritó Rob con entusiasmo

- Ni que lo digas, por cierto, que buen lanzamiento tienes Rob – comentó Hailie un poco sonrojada

- Gracias, tu tienes excelente puntería – agradeció Rob con el mismo tono de piel

- Ya tortolitos, dejen de adularse mutuamente y sigamos con el recorrido – dijo Henry

- ¿Qué?... ¿de que hablas?... yo, bueno, solo digo la verdad, además Hailie tiene excelente puntería pero le falta fuerza – dijo nervioso Rob

- Claro que no Rob, le puse suficiente fuerza como para darle en medio de los ojos al pequeño enano – corrigió Hailie

- Bueno, eso sí, por eso te llevaste más de cinco bolas para ti solita, protegen a ese mequetrefe como si fuera un bebé, apuesto a que el inició todo

- Si, yo igual, hablando de bolas de nieve, tengo tantas en la ropa que me siento un muñeco de nieve, me voy a cambiar en el cuarto – siguió Hailie

- Si quieres te acompaño – se ofreció Heather

- No se preocupen, disfruten del castillo y me cuentan que hay de interesante, luego los alcanzo

- Está bien – dijeron todos a coro, Hailie desapareció y se dividieron, Daniel y Jenny fueron a las mazmorras, les llamó mucho la atención lo enigmáticas que se veían mientras que Heather, Rob y Henry fueron a las afueras, a donde había algo así como una cancha de fútbol pero diferente pues tenía tres postes altísimos en cada extremo. En las mazmorras Jenny y Daniel comenzaron a conocerse mejor.

- Tienes un buen lanzamiento Jenny

- ¡Oh!, gracias Daniel, tú eres muy rápido y tienes excelente puntería

- Gracias... y, ¿que tal es Rob en tu casa?, ¿es igual de molesto que con nosotros?

- Jejeje, pues en realidad es más molesto, se la pasa metiéndose en los asuntos de las demás

- Si, lo entiendo...

- ¿No te agrada mi hermano?

- Pues... la verdad... si, es sólo que es muy diferente a mí, además... pues...

- Es una amenaza

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que es una amenaza para tu hermanita, ¿o me equivoco?

- Pues... no, no te equivocas, creo que él la alejará de mí tarde o temprano

- Me parece muy dulce que pienses de esa forma – dijo Jenny un poco ruborizada

- ¿Si?, en realidad no soy tan frío como aparento, es sólo que...

- Que no quieres que se aprovechen de ti si muestras vulnerabilidad

- Exacto, me entiendes a la perfección, eres, eres muy especial

- Gracias, yo sólo... – antes de que terminara la oración fue interrumpida por Rob

- ¡Jenny!, Ahí estás, creo que ya vamos a comer, sólo esperamos a Hailie y nos vamos al comedor ¿entendido?

- ¡Si hermanito! – dijo Jenny un poco enfadada -  ¿vamos Daniel?

- Por supuesto – al decir esto dejo pasar a Jenny adelante y antes de que se diera cuenta tomó su mano, era muy tibia a pesar del frío que hacía, Jenny se estremeció pero aferró la mano de Daniel a la suya con una amplia sonrisa en los labios; al encontrarse con los demás notó que sólo estaba Heather y Rob, decidió ir a buscar a Hailie para que todo se apresurara, Daniel decidió regresar a las mazmorras al notar que todo tardaría mucho más de lo previsto, Heather se escapó a la biblioteca, Rob se quedó en el salón más grande de todos esperando a los demás y muerto de hambre, Hailie seguía en el cuarto arreglándose, Henry estaba en la cancha observando, algo lo mantenía ahí, y Jenny se desvió de su camino al llamarle la atención una habitación en la misma torre en la que estaban pero unos pisos más abajo. Al dar las seis de la tarde en punto por primera vez se escuchó en todo el castillo unas campanadas que anunciaban la nueva hora, era un misterio de donde venía el sonido, pero se escuchaba por todos lados; a la primera campanada Daniel cayó desmayado, a la segunda Jenny corrió la misma suerte, a la tercera Hailie pasó por lo mismo, después siguieron Rob, Heather y al último Henry se desmayó en pleno campo. La primera en despertar después de que pasara un minuto fue Hailie, para su sorpresa no estaba sola, alguien o algo estaba enfrente de ella, era una joven idéntica a ella pero que era de un color blanquecino, la joven comenzó a hablarle.

- Hola, creo que tu nombre es Hailie ¿cierto?

- Si – contestó Hailie nerviosamente

- Muy lindo, primero que nada yo soy Hannia Poehler, o mejor dicho, era Hannia Poehler

- ¿Qué quieres decir, eres un fantasma?

- Algo parecido, soy algo así como una aparición pero nunca había sido visible hasta hace unos momentos, es hora que se liberen muchas almas

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- Primero te relataré mi historia y después lo comprenderás, yo estudiaba en esta escuela hace muchos años – al ver la cara de Hailie de incomprensión y confusión siguió – y sí, sí era una bruja, este era el mejor colegio de magia del mundo, o al menos así lo creo; bueno, lo que pasó es que un mago tenebroso amenazaba nuestra época, yo estudiaba en otro lugar pero fui transferida en el quinto año, aquí pasaron cosas terribles y cosas maravillosas, entre las maravillosas me enamoré del chico más genial del mundo, su nombre era Ronald Weasley, vivimos muchas cosas inigualables juntos; los dos éramos amigos del chico más famoso del mundo mágico: Harry Potter, él había derrotado al mago tenebroso que amenazaba nuestra época una vez, incluso se le conocía como el niño que vivió, pasaron muchas cosas en nuestro colegio, Harry se salvó de ese mago malvado muchas veces hasta que regresó con todo el poder que pudo juntar, todos ayudamos un poco para derrotarlo pero con nuestro esfuerzo no fue suficiente y muchos morimos, sólo Harry pudo acabar con él definitivamente pero al hacerlo se utilizó tanta magia que tuvo un horrible efecto secundario: la magia fue erradicada de éste mundo, todos los magos que sobrevivieron perdieron sus poderes y la memoria de toda su vida, fue un gran caos; en cuanto a Harry, él murió por el gran esfuerzo que hizo además que su alma estaba ligada a la de ese mago tenebroso.

- Pero, ¿por qué eres visible hasta ahora? – preguntó Hailie tremendamente impresionada

- Por que hace cincuenta años exactamente todos estos sucesos tuvieron lugar en este castillo

- Es increíble, pero ¿por que me escogiste a mi?

- Por una simple razón, tu eres algo así como mi reencarnación, es decir que de alguna forma compartimos la misma alma y en este tiempo sólo las almas idénticas o gemelas se pueden comunicar.

- Comprendo, entonces... yo soy tu de alguna forma

- Exactamente

- Y, ¿qué quisiste decir con que era tiempo de liberar almas?

- Eso es algo muy importante, yo soy la única alma que se quedó para ayudar a las demás, verás, yo no tenía ninguna pena por la cual tuviera que quedarme, yo viví mi vida plenamente y tuve la dicha de despedirme de la persona que más amaba con un Te amo, pero al saber que mis amigos se quedaron por que su corazón estaba intranquilo decidí esperar a esta oportunidad para ayudarlos a liberarse, y para eso necesito de tu ayuda.

- Por supuesto, pero ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

- Sólo cierra los ojos y piensa en la persona a quien más amas

- ¿A quien más amo?

- Si, tienes que decírmelo por que si no es la misma persona, mas bien la misma alma de la persona a la que yo amé será imposible que los ayude.

- ¿Tiene que ser la reencarnación de Ron?

- Así es

- Pues, a quien más amo es a... – su corazón latía rápidamente, era una decisión difícil pues desde hace mucho estaba tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos pero le era muy difícil – a quien más amo es a Robert Watts – terminó de decir Hailie con la cara tan roja como el cabello de su enamorado - ¿es él la reencarnación de Ron?

- Por el nombre yo lo creo, pero hay que comprobarlo, ahora cierra los ojos y ten presente a  Robert todo el tiempo – así lo hizo Hailie, Hannia se metió literalmente dentro de su cuerpo y tuvo control sobre el mismo, lentamente salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón más grande, al entrar encontró a Rob desmayado sobre la mesa quien al verla entrar reaccionó de inmediato.

- ¡Hannia! – dijo abrazando y besando a Hailie - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿por que tu alma no pudo descansar en paz? ¿qué asunto te mantuvo intranquilo?

- Pues... fue Ginny, ella me necesitaba y no pude quedarme para ayudarla

- Pero... ¿por que no fuiste conmigo a descansar eternamente?

- Por que ella no tendría ningún apoyo cuando mis padres y hermanos murieron

- Lo entiendo, pero es hora de que termine tu sufrimiento, además debes de ayudarme a liberar su alma también

- ¿Ginny está aquí?

- Si, todos se quedaron aquí pues tenían un asunto pendiente al igual que tú, al enfrentarlo se liberaran

- Vamos con ella

- Por supuesto

         Salieron del salón y fueron directamente hacia los dormitorios que alguna vez pertenecieron a las chicas de Gryffindor de sexto año encontrándose con Jenny desmayada sobre una de las camas. Los dos entraron y al hacerlo Ginny, dentro del cuerpo de Jenny, despertó.

- ¡Ron! ¡Hannia! – Dijo Ginny lanzándose a los brazos de los dos - ¿por qué están aquí?, ¿por qué no están viviendo sus vidas tranquilamente? Harry destruyó a quien-ustedes-saben ¿cierto?

- Pues sí Ginny, pero tuvo una gran consecuencia – comenzaron a contar todo lo que había sucedido, Ginny no cabía de la sorpresa que había recibido pero Hannia continuó - ¿por qué sigues aquí, que asunto pendiente dejaste en este mundo?

- ¿Cómo que qué asunto pendiente?... yo, yo maté a mi bebé

- Claro que no Ginny, tu no hiciste nada – la corrigió Ron

- Exactamente, no hice nada para protegerlo y me expuse demasiado al peligro, él no tenía la culpa de nada y murió

- No es tu culpa, el único culpable fue Voldemort y ya no existe más, tienes que superarlo, además si tu alma descansa podrás ver el alma de tu bebé pues él descansó eternamente al ser completamente inocente

- ¿Entonces él está bien? – al recibir una respuesta afirmativa siguió – entonces no tengo nada que hacer más que reunirme con él

- Pero primero tienes que ayudarnos a salvar otra alma – sin dejarla siquiera preguntar la llevaron a las mazmorras del castillo justo donde estaba antes la sala común de Slytherin, al entrar se sobresaltó al encontrar a Draco (dentro del cuerpo de Daniel por supuesto), se acercó a él corriendo y lo abrazó con una singular fuerza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Draco con lágrimas en los ojos – deberías de estar haciendo tu vida y cuidando a nuestro bebé

- ¡Oh Draco! – se soltó sobre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar – no pude hacerlo, cuando te vi en el suelo sin rastro alguno de vida la ira recorrió mi cuerpo y no me importó el estar embarazada, lo único que quería hacer era cobrar venganza, lo intenté pero quien-tu-sabes me derrotó, fue mi culpa, por mi culpa nuestro bebé murió

- Claro que no fue tu culpa cariño, la única culpa fue de ese maldito

- Supongo que esa era la pena que cargabas Draco – interrumpió de pronto Ron – estabas destrozado por que no ibas a poder cuidar de tu hijo y de Ginny ¿cierto?

- Pues... si, ella era el sentido de mi vida y nuestro bebé iba a ser lo más maravilloso del mundo, me partía el alma saber que no estaría allí para cuidarlos

- Pero ahora sabes que lo único que debe preocuparte es estar junto a Ginny y a tu hijo descansando en paz

- Si, eso me haría muy feliz – al decirlo abrazó con más fuerza a Ginny y ella lo correspondió mostrando el mismo amor que él

- Bueno, pero todavía nos faltan dos personas que deben ser liberadas

         Fueron directamente a la biblioteca, al entrar encontraron a Hermione dentro del cuerpo de Heather, ella estaba despierta y sentada en una esquina leyendo un libro, al entrar Hannia, Ron, Ginny y Draco se sobresaltó y al reconocerlos se abalanzó contra todos en un gran abrazo.

- ¿Permanecieron aquí todo este tiempo? – preguntó de inmediato

- Si, pero ya resolvimos los asuntos pendientes que teníamos, ahora falta el tuyo, ¿qué te mantuvo aquí?

- No decir algo muy importante a una persona esencial en mi vida

- ¿eso es todo? – preguntó Ron sorprendido

- No la molestes Ron, ¿que sentirías si nunca me hubieses revelado tus sentimientos y nunca supieses lo que siento por ti? – preguntó Hannia tranquilamente

- Ni pensarlo, eso fue muy importante en mi vida... lo siento Hermione

- No hay problema Ron pero creo que ustedes no pueden hacer nada para cambiarlo

- ¿quieres apostar? – comentó Hannia, salieron de la biblioteca con una contrariada Hermione y se dirigieron a los campos de Quidittch, en el centro estaba tirado Henry, el alma de Harry estaba dentro de él pero a diferencia de los demás no despertó al acercársele sus amigos, permaneció inconsciente en el césped; todos lo rodearon preocupados y comenzaron a hablarle.

- ¡Harry!, despierta - decía Draco mientras lo sacudía

- Reacciona por favor – continuó Ginny

- Es inútil, imagino que necesita una gran razón para despertar, creo que se siente culpable de todo lo que pasó, después de todo él nos vio morir a todos y vio lo que le pasó al mundo antes de que él mismo pereciera – comentó Hannia

- Entonces ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Ron

- Pues, no lo sé, piensa en algo importante que compartiste con Harry, quizá si nos escucha reaccione – concluyó Hannia

- Lo intentaremos – dijo Ron

- Yo empiezo – comenzó Draco – Harry, recuerda que alguna vez me salvaste la vida, cuando Voldemort estuvo a punto de aniquilarme tu arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme, por favor reacciona – al no recibir ningún movimiento por parte de Harry siguió Ginny hablando

- Harry, por favor escúchame, tu eres muy importante para todos nosotros, recuerda que tu fuiste el primero en saber que estaba embarazada y que serías el padrino de mi bebé, no nos dejes – recibió la misma respuesta que Draco.

- Harry, por favor despierta, no nos puedes dejar solos, recuerda todo lo que pasamos juntos, cuando fuimos novios y notamos un sentimiento diferente entre nosotros nos ayudamos a ver hacia quienes eran esos sentimientos realmente, tu me ayudaste a encontrar el amor de mi vida, no lo olvides – pero Hannia no provocó ningún movimiento en Harry

- Por favor Harry, muévete, por Dios hazlo, no recuerdas todo lo que vivimos, todo los momentos maravillosos que pasamos y que disfrute, no te puedes quedar ahí acostadote sin hacer nada, tienes que despertar, Draco, Ginny, Hannia, Hermione y yo te necesitamos – al decir esto Harry movió levemente su mano pero de inmediato se detuvo, todos voltearon a ver a su última esperanza, Hermione.

- HARRY – al escucharse la voz de Hermione Harry comenzó una serie de movimientos diferentes, movía los dedos un poco y sus piernas querían recuperar su fuerza – levántate por favor, debo decirte algo sumamente importante – terminada de decir ésta oración Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y para sorpresa de todos se puso de pie de inmediato, al ver el rostro de Hermione su cara adquirió una expresión diferente a la que todos imaginaban, parecía una expresión de tristeza.

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – preguntó secamente - ¿vienen a reclamarme por su muerte?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – dijo Hermione indignada al mismo tiempo que le daba una cachetada, todos se sorprendieron de la reacción de los dos

- ¿por qué otra razón estarían aquí?, yo provoqué su muerte, yo impedí que todos tuvieran una vida plena y feliz, deberían odiarme – continuó Harry como si no hubiese sentido el golpe de Hermione

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? yo sería incapaz de odiarte... y lo sabes perfectamente – dijo Hermione a punto de llorar

- Pero Hermione, yo mismo me odio, no puedo dejar de pensar que no pude salvar a ninguno de ustedes

- Pero tu no nos mataste, todo fue culpa de una sola persona y tu destruiste a esa persona, deberías sentirte orgulloso de que al fin derrotaste a Voldemort, salvaste más vidas de lo que crees

- Pero...

- ¡PERO NADA!, tu eres un héroe y debes de aceptar que nuestro destino era solamente apoyarte en todo lo que pudimos...

- Pero no entiendes que lo más difícil que pasé en mi vida fue verte morir en mis brazos, que tu eras lo único que alimentaba mi alma y me animaba a seguir viviendo, tu eras la persona a la que más amaba y no te pude salvar... no pude salvarte!!! – ésta vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudieron contenerse un minuto más, Hermione y los demás estaban estupefactos y muy conmovidos, Draco, Ginny, Hannia y Ron permanecieron en silencio como desde hace unos minutos, ellos sabían que todo se podía resolver entre Harry y Hermione; al terminar de hablar Harry Hermione se acercó a él y suavemente acarició su mejilla para secar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, Harry se sobresaltó al sentir el tibio toque de la chica de sus sueños pero rápidamente se acostumbró a ese olvidado sentimiento y volvió la mirada a los ojos de Hermione quien sin poder resistir más comenzó a llorar y abrazó fuertemente a Harry; se mantuvieron así durante un tiempo hasta que se separaron un poco, Hermione mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry sin ninguna intención de apartarlos, los ojos de Hermione reflejaban ahora una felicidad incontenible y sólo pudo articular las palabras necesarias para liberar su alma.

- ¡TE AMO! – dijo casi en un susurro pero con un sentimiento tan fuerte que había esperado más de cinco décadas para ser confesado, Harry dejo esa mirada de culpa que mantenía hasta el momento y su rostro reflejó la más significativa sonrisa que jamás tuvo en vida, acercó su mano al rostro de Hermione tiernamente y acaricio esa suave piel que él tanto extrañaba, tomó su barbilla y en un acto completo de amor se acercó a esos labios que él tanto había deseado probar, cerraron sus ojos y lentamente se acercaron hasta que sus labios se juntaron tiernamente, nada los podía separar en ese momento, se besaron durante largos minutos que para ellos solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, la mano de Harry acariciaba el sedoso cabello de Hermione mientras que la otra aferraba la cintura de su amada, Harry disfrutó de las manos suaves de aquella chica que le acariciaban el cuello después de tanto tiempo de sólo poder recordar su forma de hablar, su forma de sonreír e incluso su forma de reprenderlo cuando hacía algo en contra de las reglas; al fin se separaron, sus rostros sólo mostraban una felicidad incontenible y anhelada desde hace más de cincuenta años.

         Todos sonrieron al ver esa escena, Harry y Hermione no soltaban la cintura y el cuello del otro respectivamente, Ron y Hannia se abrazaron tiernamente y unieron sus labios de la misma forma que sus amigos, Ginny y Draco no quisieron romper la escena y también se besaron como tantas veces en el pasado, de repente el campo se iluminó con una luz cegadora de la que no se notaba su procedencia, poco a poco las almas de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hannia, Ginny y Draco salieron de los cuerpos de Henry, Heather, Rob, Hailie, Jenny y Daniel quienes sin notarlo siguieron besándose, cuando la luz los avisó de que sus cuerpos eran manejados por ellos completamente Hailie y Rob se separaron de inmediato, Heather y Henry siguieron un momento y después pararon, y por otro lado Jenny y Daniel siguieron por un buen rato hasta que notaron todas las miradas de sus amigos sobre ellos y tuvieron que detenerse, todos seguían tomados de las manos cuando notaron que los espíritus de Harry y los demás estaban en el aire esperando despedirse de ellos.

- Daniel – comenzó Draco y Daniel puso total atención pero sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Jenny – creo que después de saber lo que todos nosotros pasamos estarás de acuerdo que el amor es más importante que cualquier prejuicio que podamos tener hacia alguien, por favor piensa siempre en los demás antes que en ti y protege con tu vida a las personas que amas.

- Claro que sí, gracias – dijo Daniel

- Jenny – era el turno de Ginny – espero que nunca sepas lo que es tener en frente a la persona que más amas sin vida, espero que valores tu juventud y que no cometas algunos errores que yo cometí pero de los que a decir verdad no me arrepiento

- Así lo haré Ginny – y abrazó a Daniel lo más fuerte que pudo

- Hailie – ahora Hannia tomó la palabra – creo que tú más que nadie comprendes que la amistad es de los sentimientos más importantes del mundo al ser la reencarnación de alguien que decidió esperar cincuenta años sólo por ayudar a sus amigos, sigue siendo tan amable con tus amigos y comienza a amar sin ningún temor.

- Gracias – respondió Hailie

- Robert – Ron comenzó – creo que tu eres muy especial, tal vez no sobresalgas tanto como tus amigos (se refería a los logros académicos de Heather, a los artísticos de Hailie y a los deportivos de Henry), pero aún así la amistad que les brindas es el combustible que hace que todos sus logros sean posibles, nunca tengas miedo a ser menospreciado, cuida a tu familia y ama con todo el corazón por el resto de tu vida.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Rob

- Heather – ahora Hermione se despediría de su reencarnación – creo que te diste cuenta de los sentimientos que guardabas desde hace algún tiempo, nunca trates de callar a tu corazón, si tienes algo que decir dilo sin ningún miedo por que tus amigos siempre estarán ahí para apoyarte y nunca te abandonarán o te juzgarán; cuídate y sigue siendo tan responsable.

- Así lo haré – dijo Heather con la voz temblorosa y unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

- Henry – Harry levantó la voz – espero que tu vida sea larga y placentera, que tus acciones sean acertadas y que nunca desatines ante algún obstáculo que se te llegue a presentar en la vida, afronta todo con valor y confianza de que todos te apoyan, aprovecha la vida que se te concedió y apréciala, ama con todo tu corazón y sin temor por que el amor es algo indispensable para cualquiera, es el oxígeno que necesita el alma, nunca olviden todo lo que nos pasó y aprendan de nuestros errores, recuerden que su destino ustedes lo marcan con sus decisiones así que siempre piensen antes de actuar... gracias por ayudarnos, sin ustedes hubiese sido imposible liberarnos

- Gracias – dijeron Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hannia, Ginny y Draco al unísono.

- Gracias a ustedes – dijo Henry abrazando a Heather

- Muchas gracias – dijeron los demás mientras Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hannia, Ginny y Draco se alejaban lentamente hacia el firmamento despidiéndose con la mano de todos.

- Bueno, eso fue algo... diferente – dijo Hailie

- ¿Diferente?, eso fue increíble, maravilloso, fenomenal, espectacular, de otro mundo... -  no pudo terminar de decir su opinión pues Hailie ya había cerrado su boca con un dulce beso que fue correspondido de inmediato - ¿por qué fue eso? - preguntó un poco asombrado Rob.

- Por que hoy descubrí algo muy importante y no voy a dejar que peleemos y arruinemos éste día – dijo Hailie con una amplia sonrisa en los labios – además cuando Hannia estaba en mi cuerpo pude ver todos sus recuerdos y me di cuenta de lo felices que éramos en nuestras vidas pasadas, juntos.

- Y yo me di cuenta de que podemos pasar mas de cinco minutos sin pelearnos, además noté de que no ser por que nos conocimos antes que Hannia y Ron se conocieran yo siempre pelearía con Heather, si que la molestaba, pero al llegar tú descubrí que la vida pasada de Heather (Hermione) era como una hermana para mí y que las peleas que tenía con tu vida pasada Hailie eran diferentes, esas peleas sólo eran un ruego por tu atención – comentó Rob abrazando tiernamente a Hailie

- Y lo lograste – comentó Hailie besándolo tiernamente

- Dios, que melosos – dijo Daniel inmediatamente

- Ni que lo digas – corroboró Jenny, justo en ese instante Daniel se volteó hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura, ella inmediatamente rodeó su cuello y se acercó a su rostro, sus labios se unieron de una manera tan apasionada que mostraban una entrega total por parte de los dos, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que definitivamente tuvieron que parar para recuperar oxigeno.

- Mira quien habla – dijo Heather observando a Daniel y Jenny – y pensándolo bien, creo que Hailie tiene razón, éste día fue muy importante por que descubrí que los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti Henry, es amor, no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que a Harry y a Hermione, Henry, te lo digo ahora que estoy completamente consiente de mis actos... Te amo Henry

- Yo también te amo Heather – y se unieron en un beso más significativo que ninguno, con ese beso habían cambiado el destino que sus vidas pasadas tuvieron y cambiaron su futuro.

         Con el tiempo esos hechos se fueron convirtiendo en sólo recuerdos que permanecían en las mentes de los ahora adultos Henry, Heather, Robert, Hailie, Daniel y Jenny, ellos nunca comentaron lo sucedido en ese legendario castillo del cual nunca se descubrieron sus misterios; esto sucedió porque aunque las almas de Harry y los demás fueron liberadas la magia ya no pertenecía a éste mundo así que el comentar algo como lo sucedido sería una locura.

Al parecer esto no los incomodo pues el haber encontrado el amor les hizo olvidar que alguna vez tuvieron magia, continuaron sus vidas como siempre y crecieron hasta ser unos adultos de provecho; Henry era un gran jugador de soccer que estaba en el equipo nacional de Inglaterra, Heather se graduó con honores como neurocirujano, Hailie se convirtió en una renombrada pintora, Robert comenzó siendo policía y desempeñó tan bien su trabajo que llegó a ser jefe distrital, Daniel tuvo un puesto destacable en la política y Jenny era una educadora.

Los primeros en casarse fueron Henry y Heather al llevar cerca de cuatro años de noviazgo y teniendo como resultado un precioso hijo de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, y una pequeña con un deslumbrante cabello castaño que combinaba perfectamente con sus adorables ojos verdes. Los segundos fueron Rob y Hailie quienes tuvieron unos preciosos mellizos, una niña y un niño, ambos con una llamativa mata de cabello encendida como la del padre y los ojos verdes de su madre. Los últimos en casarse fueron Daniel y Jenny quienes se conformaron con un solo hijo, un hermoso niño rubio al que llamaron Draco.

Todos vivieron una vida normal y placentera cumpliendo así los deseos de sus vidas pasadas.

EL FIN.

         Se los dije, está muy loca mi historia, espero que les haya levantado el ánimo saber que a alguien se le ocurren ideas más locas y tontas de lo que a ustedes se les podría imaginar. Espero que lean mi otro fic y que dejen muchos reviews por que me encantaría saber que parte de esta locura les pareció más desquiciada jejeje

Att.

La loca de ARIZ.


End file.
